If They Were All On The Same Side
by TobyTyTy101
Summary: What happens if percy joins the others on the run when he is seven years old? What happens if Luke tries to convince the others to join the Titans? Hey, I'm not telling you here! Read the story, gods! Enjoy :)


**A/N: Hey guys! Here I am with another fanfic of Percy Jackson. Just so you know, this is a story in which Percy doesn't live a great life with his mom and runs away with Luke and Thalia and Annabeth. Total different take on the Percy Jackson Series. No Grover in this story, sorry. Therlia and Lukabeth. POV's are subject to change. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, I would be rich, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA but I'm not. Enjoy.**

**The Boy and the Rescue of the Girl**

Percy scowled at his mom. Why does he have to go to school again? Percy knows his mom thinks he's crazy, even though she tries not to show it. And Percy _is_ crazy! He once made all of the water in his bathtub land on his mom when they were arguing over school. Pfft. School. It was always school! He was seven years old, in third grade and he's been kicked out of two schools already! And not having a dad wasn't helping him much. His dad left when he was five months old, leaving without a trace. His mom said it was for the best but Percy couldn't believe that. As for his mom, she was standing in front of him with a bottle of beer in her hand. "Mom, you know there's something wrong with me, say it! I didn't get expelled for nothing!" Percy yelled. Never before had their arguments gone this far, but then again, every other night, their argument would add on, and Percy would let it drop every single time. But this time, Percy was going to keep persisting. "Mom," the kid said, eying the bottle in his mother's hands. "That stuff is bad for you, you told me yourself. But now you drink that stuff all the time, do drugs, and stinking smoke. It's just not cool!" Percy's mother glowered at him. Normally, this would be the time Percy would drop it. But Percy kept pushing. "Tell me why I'm not normal! Maybe we can fix it," Percy urgently said, his feet shuffling. By now, it wasn't that surprising that he couldn't read or sit still. As Percy's sea green eyes stared intently at his mother, who, again stayed silent. For thirty more seconds of silence, Percy screamed, "YOU DON'T CARE FOR ME! YOU THINK I'M STUPID! YOU WOULDN'T CARE IF I WENT TO ANOTHER SCHOOL, AS LONG AS I LEARN TO BE 'SOCIAL'!" And with that, Percy shoved his stunned mother out of the way, snatched his backpack, and took off towards the kitchen. He opened the drawers, grabbed the sharpest thing he could find, and slid the knife in his backpack. As his mom called out to him from the other room, he said a word he swore never to say. "FUCK OFF, MOM!" With that, he pulled the door open, stormed out, and slammed it shut for good measure. He took off down the steps and into the night.

"Oh come on, Thalia, you know perfectly well that that was a monster back there! I mean, come on, how many times would a little kid ask to follow you?" Luke demanded, his face darkening. Thalia shook her head. "No, I'm serious. Why did you think that was a normal huma-"

"Luke, you don't get it. I can feel my adrenaline pump up when I encounter a monster. I didn't feel that around the boy! I think he's one of us," Thalia responded. That little raven haired kid with those pleading green eyes was helpless. But no! Luke always had to be suspicious! Thalia stormed off in the direction they came, leaving Luke quite stunned. Before Luke could say anything, Thalia turned the corner and took of down the street, searching for the boy. It was hard, considering the fact that the only light source she had was coming through the moon. "Hey kid!" Thalia whispered, looking for the bright blue backpack and the smell of fear. But she couldn't seem to find the strange boy. She shook her head and turned around, just in time to see a flash of blue disappearing behind one of the houses on the street corner. Thalia tore after it, sure it was him. She was just about to make it to the fence when she tripped on the curb, landing face first on the driveway. She gasped as she felt blood on the ground. She quickly sat up, ignoring the groaning pains in her body. She felt that her blood was all around her. How in Hades can she bleed that fast? She stood up, searching her face for wounds, when she realized that there was blood seeping from under the door of the house. Boy, that was a lot of blood! Thalia thanked the gods that it wasn't her that was injured, as narcissist as that sounds. Luke ran up to her, slightly panting. Thalia turned to Luke and watched as Luke's eyes narrowed. Thalia walked up to the front door, and with a nod from Luke, burst it open. Inside was a big, buff man, laying on his back, with a gun in his hand. Blood was dripping out of his stomach, and his guts were slithering out. Thalia maintained her vomit in her throat, but Luke didn't have that luck. As he was barking into a trash can, Thalia realized that the wound in the man's body didn't seem like a gunshot wound. Before she could dwell on it anymore, Luke dragged her outside, and in silent agreement, they took off, away from the disgusting, horrifying sight.

Percy ran off down his street, then down another, then another, and then when he stopped to look around, he found himself in a totally different town. God, had he run that far? Then again, he had ADHD, or something like that. And he also had something called something like Dislectecksia, oh, whatever, he can't say it anyways. He found a tree and he did his best to climb it, which resulted in him falling onto his rear, groaning. About three more tries, he finally made it to the second to lowest branch. He made himself comfortable and set his backpack down as a pillow. He rested his head on it and before he knew it, he fell asleep, filled with nightmares. Percy's dreams were a blur of dark colors and screaming. Percy felt so scared that he wanted to go back home. But all that went away when he caught a glimpse of his mother turning into a big scary creature with flames for eyes. Then the monster flicked it's hand and Percy found himself lying on the ground, under the tree. He wiped his face and noticed that he was bleeding. He cursed his ADHD and willed himself not to cry. He stood up, snatched his backpack, and set off on an unknown adventure.

Three more days of stealing food, water, and clothing were the three most scariest days in his life so far. He shivered when he remembered what happened not two minutes ago. He was taking pizza from this big house's fridge and a big man walked in. He flipped out and pulled a gun on Percy, who screamed and slashed out with his knife. It seemed to have found it's target as he heard a gasp and a loud thump. He refused to look as he tore the knife out of wherever his body was stabbed and took off out the back door. He ran into the street and ran straight into another person. He fell backwards onto his rump and looked up. There was a guy who looked like he was twelve who had long shaggy hair and a hint of mischief in his eyes. Jackson looked to the girl next to him, who had short black hair and a goth look to her. She seemed much more relaxed than the other kid. Percy stood up and asked, "Can I go where you guys are going? I'm lost and-" He couldn't finish because the boy grabbed the girl and dragged her up the street, grumbling about monsters. Percy sat down and cried. So he was a monster! Was that what he was? Is that why everyone hated him? He heard yelling coming from the direction where the two teens went. He stood up and ran to the fence of the dead man's house, watching as the girl came back, whispering for him. Pfft! Why? Why be friendly with a monster? He saw her head look in his direction, and he quickly shut the fence and ran into the darkness, not caring about twigs or branches scratching his face. He didn't notice the glowing eyes that stared at him from on top of the tree as he bolted out of the neighborhood.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Thalia and Luke scaled the whole United States in a matter of sixteen days. Thalia reluctantly convinced herself that the kid was full mortal and he was just lost. That was in New York. But now they were in an alley in California. Thalia sensed the demigod in there, and this time, so did Luke. They crept down the alleyway when they heard a loud banging noise emitting from a dumpster. Luke crept up to it quietly and yanked the tarp off. As soon as he did, a little blond girl launched herself out, catapulting herself towards Luke. And in her hands was a hammer, that swiped past Luke's head by a couple of inches. Luke grabbed the girls arm as the hammer tumbled to the ground. Thalia put Aegis away and stared absentmindedly to her father's domain as Luke persuaded the little girl that they aren't monsters. "...So you're Annabeth? I'm Luke. And this is Thalia," Luke said. Thalia looked down at the child and nodded. Gods, the little girl might think she's mute. Thalia wasn't paying attention, though. Her mind was once again on the little boy, presumably the same age as Annabeth. Luke was so thick headed! That boy possessed more power than Annabeth! "Hey! Thalia! Come back down to Earth!" Thalia looked at Luke, who had a wide smile on his face. Thalia growled at him and she stormed off out of the alleyway towards New York.


End file.
